


Some Of Us Suffer In Silence

by We_have_a_hulk



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_have_a_hulk/pseuds/We_have_a_hulk
Summary: Thor gathers Korg and Valkyrie to ask why Loki won't tell him what happened on Sakaar. They tell him, but its not what he expected.





	Some Of Us Suffer In Silence

Thor was growing worried about Loki. Often Loki would look up at the sky from the engine room and when Thor tried to talk to him, he would be teleported out. More often than not, Thor would swear he saw tears streaking down Loki's face as he stared at the sky.

At first, Loki would only let Valkyrie join him. She would sit next to him and they would sit in silence, staring up at the sky. Thor tried to ask both of them what it was about, and he only got two types of answers. It was either "piss off" or "Sakaar was different for all of us".

Occasionally, Valkyrie would sit in the engine room alone, staring up at the stars. Thor was really starting to wonder why they did that so much. Whenever he tried to join her, he usually got injured. Loki thought that was hilarious.

 

One day, Thor was returning from an attempt to talk to Valkyrie(which was obviously unsuccessful) when Loki passed him in the hallway.

"Hello, Brother," Thor said, still slightly upset from have a bottle thrown at him.

"Hello, Th- did you try to speak to Brunn when he was in the engine room again?" Loki said in amusement, "Your courage never ceases to amaze me."

"Who is... Brunn?" Thor asked feeling that his was missing something obvious.

"Bunnhilde?" Loki asked, slightly confused. "Scary? Asgardian? Scrapper 142? Really good at paintball? Can beat you in an arm wrestle?"

"Valkyrie?" Thor said, but it came out as a question.

"Please tell me you didn't think that was her name." Loki replied, exasperated. "That was her old job."

Thor stared at him, wondering how Loki knew this and he didn't. With the exception of meetings and whatever the whole "I'm Going To Sit In The Engine Room, Stare Out The Window, Cry, And Not Tell Thor Whats Going On" thing, Thor spent more time with her than Loki did. Then he realized. Sakaar.

"What happened on Sakaar, Loki?" Thor asked in a soft voice. "How do you so many of the prisoners, and why are so many surprised to see you alive?"

Loki, caught off guard at the turn in conversation topics, took a step back. "They are surprised to see me alive because they know what's waiting for me at the other side, brother, and I would ask you not to ask such questions to me. If you want the full story, ask someone else." He said in a cold voice, and the room temperature dropped.

 

Thor did ask others.

 

He didn't expect Korg to know anything, but asked anyways.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Leader made sure I healed from some of the fights where I almost lost. He was nice, and always had that guy, Lofren, with him. Nice guy, Lofren. Where is he?" Korg said, before remembering. "Oh right, Lofren's dead. Maybe that's why Mr. Leader is so sad."

 

Valkyrie( _Brunnhilde_ , he reminded himself, _her name was Brunnhilde_ ) just got annoyed with him.

"Look, why would I tell you?" She asked, holding up one hand as a signal for the hulk to pause.

"Because it's your name! I've been calling you Valkyire this whole time!" Thor exclaimed, unsure why she didn't think it was a big deal.

"We weren't friends, what was the point?" She replied, before punching the Hulk.

"Loki called you by your name," Thor said, knowing how childish it sounded, but still.

"And he almost died, he would be dead if it wasn't for Lofren, to save Samir." She said, giving no indication that Thor had also earned the right to call her by name.

"Who is Lofren, anyways?" Thor tried to ask, but she had gone back to ignoring him and fighting with the hulk.

 

Thor didn't know where Loki was half the time, a large contrast from when he always knew because Loki was either with him, with mother, or in he library. It pained Thor that he didn't even know Loki was teaching children magic until he was told.

 

"Greetings, King Thor," Kira, a weaver whose child Thor was considering to teach sparring to, said to him one afternoon. Or, at least he thought it was afternoon, its hard to tell in space. 

"Hello, Lady Kira," Thor responded, "Might I ask where Brunward is today?" 

"He is with Loki, your Highness," Kira said, as if this was no big deal.

"Loki?" Thor replied incredulously, "What is Brunward doing with Loki?"

"Learning the art of magic, my lord. Loki says that weaving has helped him learn how to control the treads of magic. It has shown Brunward more procession of my craft."

Thor just stood there in shock. Why didn't he know about any of this? 

"Brunward and his friends enjoy learning magic, and Loki seems to enjoy teaching them. He's also asked for none to give him a title, and that being called Loki was enough. It is truly wonderful that he is helping the people like he did while he was king. Especially the youth. In fact, he got Matt Damon, Sam Neil, and that other Misgardian actor Loki hired are doing community theatre again."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Loki, as Odin, went to Midgard in order to hire some actor, technicians, and others for a culture exchange. Thankfully they all survived."

 

"Hello, King Thor!" 

"Did you know Loki is teaching us magic?"

"Its so fun!"

"I can make the floor look like lava!"

"It's a game one of the Earth teachers told us about!"

Thor felt overwhelmed by all this new information, but one thing stuck out in particular. "Did you say... Earth teachers?"

 

At that, Thor finally realized he didn't know what had happened to his brother. "Okay, thats it," He muttered to himself, "I'm calling a Revenger's meeting."


End file.
